phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Hippeis (Rough Rider)
|Class = Fighter |Parent Class = Fighter |rules = Pathfinder |source = Advanced Player's Guide |page = 106}}Hippeis (Ancient Greek: ἱππεῖς, plural ἱππεύς, hippeus) is a Greek term for cavalry. In Athenian society, the hippeus was the second highest of the four social classes.[citation needed] It was composed of men with the ability to purchase and maintain a war horse during their service to the state. Its counterparts were the Roman Equestrians and medieval knights. Early Formations In Sparta, the hippeus was the royal guard of honour. It consisted of 300 Spartan youth under the age of thirty. These soldiers were initially mounted, and they would then serve as heavily-armed foot soldiers after some time. The Athenian cavalry was formed after the Greco-Persian War in the 5th century BC; it originally consisted of 300 men and then increased to 1,200 men following Athens' Golden Age. This included 200 mounted bowmen (hippotoxōtœ) and 1,000 Athenian citizens. The hippeus''continued drilling in times of peace. They also took part in processions at public festivals. They were commanded by two ''hipparchi who superintended the levy. Subordinated to each''hipparch'' were five phylarchi, who each commanded a phyla. Both sets of officers were drawn from the two highest classes. It was the duty of the boule (council) to see that the cavalry was in good condition and to examine new members with respect to their equipment and eligibility. The number of horsemen dispatched was determined by the decree of the popular assembly. Every horseman received equipment money on joining and a subsidy for keeping a groom and two horses; this grew to be an annual grant from the state, amounting to forty talents, but regular pay was only given in the field. Formations in Phaeselis In the fantasy world of Phaeselis, the utility of the Greek citizen-cavalry was small on account of their heavy armour, their metal helmet, and their coat of mail, their metal-fringed kilts, their cuisses reaching to the knee and their leather leggings. They did not take shields into battle. As offensive weapons, they had a straight two-edged sword and a spear, used either as a lance or thrown as a javelin. Horseshoes and stirrups were unknown to the Greeks. The closest approximation to a saddle was either a saddle-cloth or a piece of felt that was firmly fastened under the horse's belly. The Alexandrian cavalry was divided into heavy and light, both consisting of squadrons (ilai) of an average strength of 200 men. Of the heavy cavalry, the choicest troops were Macedonian and Thessalian, armed in the Greek fashion, who were as formidable in onslaught as in single combat. In order and discipline, they far surpassed the dense squadrons of Asiatic cavalry, and even in attacking enemy infantry, they generally had a decisive effect. The light cavalry, which was constituted under the name of prodromoi (skirmishers), consisted of Macedonian sarissophoroi, so called from the sarissa, a lance from 14 to 16 feet (4.9 m) long (Polybius, XVIII, 12), and of Thracian horsemen. The heavy-cavalry men each had a mounted servant and probably a led horse to transport baggage and forage. After Alexander, Tarentini equites, or light-armed spearmen, with two horses each, emerged. Game Statistics Roughriders study and practice the fine points of mounted combat, drilling endlessly with warbeasts—from noble thoroughbreds to trained monsters—to form a perfect synergy between rider and steed. Steadfast Mount (Ex) At 2nd level, after a roughrider has spent 1 hour practicing with a mount, the mount gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC and a +1 morale bonus on saves, but only while the roughrider is mounted on it or adjacent to it. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels after 2nd. This ability replaces Bravery. Armored Charger (Ex) At 3rd level, a roughrider no longer suffers armor check penalties on Ride skill checks. His mount’s speed is not reduced when carrying a medium load or wearing medium barding. This ability replaces Armor Training 1. Mounted Mettle (Ex) At 5th level, a roughrider and his mount gain a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when he is mounted or adjacent to his mount. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels after 5th. This ability replaces Weapon Training 1, 2, 3, and 4. Leap from the Saddle (Ex) At 7th level, after a roughrider’s mount takes a single move, he may attempt a fast dismount (DC 20 Ride check). If he succeeds, he can take a full-attack action. This ability replaces Armor Training 2. Relentless Steed (Ex) At 11th level, a roughrider’s mount does not reduce its speed when wearing heavy barding or carrying a heavy load. The roughrider may also reroll a Ride skill check or a saving throw made by the mount once per day, but must use the second roll even if it is worse. This ability may be used one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 11th. This ability replaces Armor Training 3. Ride Them Down (Ex) At 15th level, can spur his mount on while readying an attack. If a roughrider’s mount takes a single move, the roughrider can make afull-attack, taking his attacks at any point during his mount’s movement. If he has the Trample feat, he may substitute an overruncombat maneuver for each of his attacks. This movement provokesattacks of opportunity against the roughrider but not his mount. This ability replaces Armor Training 4. Unavoidable Onslaught (Ex) At 15th level, a roughrider’s mounted charge is not blocked by friendly creatures or difficult terrain. This ability replaces Armor Training 4. Indomitable Steed (Ex) At 19th level, a roughrider and his steed gain DR 5/— when mounted. This ability replaces Armor Mastery. References OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Advanced Player's Guide. Copyright 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn. Category:Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Fighter